Starscream Chats with Shadow
7/19/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Starscream Shadow Penthouse Community Starscream is still fuming over his glorious recharge being interrupted by Skywarp. He’s sitting at a computer desk going over what information the teleportor has given him so far in his scans of the storm. From time to time he nibbles on some energon goodies and works on his enercig. It sucks being grounded from flight duty. Shadow could have arranged to meet Starscream somewhere, but she thought it would be more interesting to slip in at her own convenience as a challenge. Not one that proves too difficult, but still entertaining. She draws very near Starscream and sits silently for a bit, watching him. Starscream he’s intent on his work, and his enercig and from time to time slowly moving his wings back to where the touch and then out to his sides. He was told to work them to break them in and the more he moves them the more antsy he gets to get back in the skies. "Commander Starscream," Shadow says in her small voice to announce her presence after a few astroseconds. "I have some time available, so I was wondering if you'd like to have a little chat." Starscream was very engrossed in what he was doing and when he hears Shadow's voice he nearly jumps out of his plating. He snaps a look at the Mecha-Fox, "HOW did you get in here?!" Shadow cants her head as she regards the air commander. "It's my job to slip into places undetected," she explains. "Consider it a partial demonstration of my skills. If you're preoccupied, I apologize. I can return later at your convenience, commander." Starscream studies her for a moment and then glances around the loft, "You know this level is only for certain personal -- and you are not one of them." he pauses and pivots his chair to face her fully, "And you got past all the security to get this far. What would you like to chat about exactly?" The red in his optics swirl just a bit at that last question. "I should think that would be readily apparent," Shadow says. "But, as I said, I have some time available...if you wish for me to render my services per our previous conversation." Starscream snorts, "I should trust you? You are one of Sound waves lackeys now. Tell me why I should trust you? "I have always operated under Soundwave," Shadow clarifies. "I have never claimed otherwise. But you repeat yourself; I have nothing to offer you in the way of proof of my sincerity. However, I believe Soundwave is preoccupied with gathering intel from Iacon regarding this weapon the Autobots are supposedly developing. He would not approve of me spending my free time working for you. I do this because I enjoy it. Whether you wish to utilize me or not, is your decision alone; I don't presume to know what your priorities and motives are." Starscream smirks, "And you repeat yourself as well. This is pretty much what you told me before." he thinks for a moment, "What Autobot weapon are you gathering intel on for Soundwave?" "You seemed somewhat receptive before, but perhaps that was the energon influencing you? I suppose trust only comes with time," Shadow says. "I have not been briefed on the subject any more than Nova Black has reported, nor have I received my instructions for when I visit Iacon." Starscream was drunk that night true. He so wants to use her for his needs but the fact that she’s reports to Soundwave just bothers him. "Then tell me what you can do for me? You offer me something." Shadow stands up and pads closer to a floor-to-ceiling window to consider the view it affords. "When I'm in Polyhex, I can monitor other Decepticons, if you see fit. I can sneak and hide just about anywhere. I admit I get a little thrill from practicing my specialty." She turns around to face Starscream again. "Also, I like the idea of having a friend in a high place. Let me earn your trust. As I see it, it's win-win." Starscream grins. She has brought up a good point. "Very well." he says slyly. "I want Megatron monitored..." "You don't beat around the proverbial bush, do you?", Shadow says. "When we last met, I said Soundwave and Megatron were my only reservations. The former because sneaking up on Soundwave would be nigh impossible, and if caught, he'd forcibly convert me into one of his symbiotes. The latter because if I were caught, that would be the end of me." She sits once more, and tilts her head down in thought. "But giving you useful intel on Megatron would prove my sincerity," she thinks aloud. "It would be dangerous, but in danger lies the thrill," she muses. "Is there anything in particular you want to find out?" Starscream smirks, "You can't divide your loyalties. Its either Megatron or me. This is your chance to win favor with me, Shadow. How about you tell me what you find as you monitor him." "Forgive me if I wish to consider this for a few cycles, Starscream. You both have unique strengths and weaknesses, and I would be a fool to switch loyalties after one conversation. Also, switching so quickly would undoubtedly cause you to doubt that I would remain loyal to you forever." Shadow looks up to Starscream again. "How would you reward me if you usurped Megatron based on information I provided you?" Starscream smiles sweetly, "Of course I would. You should know that. What would you like?" to Starscream she sounds sincere but there still that one obstacle left and it’s called Soundwave "I would have to consider this carefully as well," Shadow admits. "Power doesn't motivate me as much as it does others among our ranks. Perhaps...we can meet again in a few cycles, once I've had time to think. Is that agreeable?" Starscream frowns, "I can give you energon, the highest grade.. protection.. better weapons but if you feel you have to think more on it." he shrugs, "It will be another day wasted that you could use to bring me valuable information regarding Megatron." "One or two cycles won't make a significant difference in the long run," Shadow reminds. "Besides, I could still monitor Megatron while deciding whether I want to put my trust, faith, and loyalty in you, so nothing will be wasted in any event. I would be interested in knowing what you envision for the future of the Decepticons, so I know what sort of future I'd be investing in." Starscream leans forward toward her line of view suddenly, "Megatron will use you and use you and when he’s done he will destroy you. Crush you under his foot. You are nothing to him. I can give you what you deserve. All I need is your trust in me, you loyalty in me. I can give this Empire far more than Megatron ever could. But I need those willing to join me and help me make it happen." Shadow tilts her head down to the floor at Starscream's feet. "You make it sound like a foregone conclusion that Megatron would dispose of me without a second thought," she begins. "Assuming for the moment you're correct, how do I know you wouldn't regard me the same way, as a means to an end that can be conveniently disposed of? It's a rather depressing chain of thought." Starscream laughs, "Of course Megatron will dispose of you when he’s done. That’s all you are to him. I wouldn’t do that.. I need my forces with me, I need my forces -- those loyal to me to keep this empire in my control. Megatron can’t see past his nose unit. All he sees most of us as is fodder and when we secure his empire he will destroy us all and you know why? Because if we are powerful enough to help him secure this Empire and win this war we are powerful enough to destroy him. And that he can’t have. But I see it differently." "I don't think Megatron would destroy us all--he would have no empire if he did. But, in your favor, Megatron hasn't delivered on his past promises. Maybe it _is_ time for a change," Shadow concedes. She inclines her head to regard Starscream's optics. "If anyone is to replace Megatron...it would most likely be you or Shockwave. But what Shockwave has in tactical logic, he lacks in charisma. We need a charismatic leader. You could be that leader." Starscream gives his most charming smile. "OF course I can be. I am perfection in charisma. Shockwave? Shockwave has a hole for a face and a glowing beacon in the middle that serves as a mouth and his optic...Leaders must be charismatic and deliver the change this Empire needs. I can do both with ease." he leans back in his chair. It’s nice when one recognizes the perfection of his build and how handsome he truly is. "You do have a certain attractiveness, I'll admit; but charisma is more than just physical," Shadow cautions. "The presence one projects to their followers, and the words they use to inspire them, have a powerful impact in their effectiveness to lead them to victory." She seems to consider something for a moment. "I must confess, Starscream, that I wasn't sure offering my help to you was a wise idea. But now, after speaking with you in a clearer frame of mind, I see a great deal of potential in you, and for the empire." She stands up and takes a step towards him. "I would be honored if you would accept my allegiance to you." With that, she sits, and bows her head. Starscream grins, "I accept your allegiance, Shadow. And I look forward to your loyalty." "You have my trust and loyalty, Commander. I do not give it lightly. I pray you live up to it so we can begin a new age of Decepticon progress," Shadow says, her crimson optics brightening. "Glory to the Decepticons forever." "Glory to the Decepticons." Starscream repeats and then turns back to his computer. This day turned out well after all. he smiles and lights an enercig, looking forward to what intel Shadow can bring him in the future. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shadow's LogsCategory:Starscream's Logs